What If the Kyuubi Wrote Fanfiction?
by dream-with-hope
Summary: Warning: OOC-ness up ahead! This is a series of oneshots, as suggested by one of my reviewers. No pairings, just crack. This is what happens if the nine-tails decided to write a fanfiction about the various characters. T for some choice language. Enjoy!
1. Kyuubi? SasuNaru? What?

**What if the Kyuubi wrote fanfiction?**

It was a seemingly normal day in Konoha. But, unfortunately, naruto started feeling uneasy like someone was watching him. Naruto brushed it off and just kept going about his day. Soon enough, though, the day came to a close and Naruto had to return to his apartment.

You may find this normal, but believe me, something strange was waiting for him the minute he fell asleep.

At approximately 10:30 PM, naruto closed his eyes for the last time that day, hoping for a dream full of delight (and ramen). At approximately 10:40 PM, naruto woke up in his head in that little area that he meets the Kyuubi usually (you know, the one with the big-ass cell? It has some water? Yeah, that).

"Hey, dumb fox, what do you want, dattebayo?" Naruto asked irritated.

"O-Oh hey Naruto," this was strange for the Kyuubi who was a giant demon fox. You wouldn't really expect a giant demon fox to stutter like a schoolgirl. Just try imagining it.

"Okay, what's up, dumb fox. What are you doing behind those bars, ttebayo?" Naruto was suspicious.

"U-um," a rustling of papers could be heard. "Nothing! It's just me, ya know, being bored. Heh."

Naruto spied a cluster of papers. "Yeah right, ttebayo. What are those papers doing over there?"

Kyuubi looked embarrassed and hesitantly handed over the small stack of papers.

Naruto read the papers, with a blush on his cheeks. "At least I know now why I felt strange this morning."

"Heh, well now you know what I do in my free time."

"Yeah, but why couldn't it be Sakura, ttebayo?"

"What? Instead of Sasuke? C'mon, everyone knows you have a thing for each other."

"We do not, ttebayo!"

"Yeah right…"

"One question dumb fox,"

"Whadduya want, kid?"

"How did you get into writing lemon SasuNaru fanfiction?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N **

**OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry for like never updating. Ever. I have no excuses. Anyway, the idea for this fic came to me after reading a bunch of SasuNaru fanfiction. I'm sorry for the shortness. If i get enough reviews asking for a sequel, maybe I'll make one. XD **

**Well, you guys know the drill,**

**R&R! It makes me happy! And it makes me update more! **

**Love you all!**

**~dream-with-hope**


	2. The Kyuubi is at it Again

A few days after the incident involving fanfiction and the Kyuubi, Naruto had mostly gotten over the trauma and was able to look at Sasuke again. Little did he know the horrors he would be presented with that night. Anyway, at the moment Naruto was out with Lee and Kiba for lunch because I said so.

"My youthful friends, do you ever feel the slightest bit like another youthful creature of youth and sparkles was watching you?" Lee was almost ignored, but the question itself presented another question.

Was the Kyuubi at it again?

Naruto laughed quietly at this earning a questioning stare from Kiba, who thankfully didn't bring up the matter. After the lunch (which was ramen, surprise surprise), Lee left to "go find something youthful to do with his youth". Kiba just went to go do Kiba things; he didn't say what, and Naruto didn't press the matter. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the fanfiction that Kyuubi had written last time and when he accidentally bumped into Sasuke (yes he's in the village beotches, I hath used my authoress powers), Naruto turned completely red and couldn't look directly at him.

"Watch where you're going, dobe," Sasuke oh so gracefully told Naruto.

"It was your fault, teme, dattebayo!"

"Oh really? If it is then why is your face all red usuratonkaichi?"

Naruto blushed even harder at being reminded. "Fanfiction," he said in a deadpan before storming off leaving Sasuke in a state of confusion.

That night, Naruto decided to talk to the Kyuubi to make sure he wasn't writing more fanfiction.

"Oy! Dumb fox! Have you been at it again, dattebayo?" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw him.

The Kyuubi sighed in defeat. "So what if I have?"

"…please tell me I'm not starring in it, I don't want more awkwardness between other people and me, ttebayo."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Let me see."

"What?! No."

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, brat," the Kyuubi handed over the stack of paper.

Naruto read it over and had to snicker. The snickers turned into chuckles, and the chuckles turned into waves of laughter.

"W-What is this, d-d-dattebayo!" Naruto said through his laughter.

The Kyuubi chuckled a bit. "I thought it was true. It seemd true enough."

Naruto finally seemed to stop laughing. "It well may be, with the way he acts, ttebayo!"

"I thought so, I mean, we don't really know what happens in Lee's daily life, so this is perfectly plausible."

"Haha… but who in their right mind would get up at 3 AM to be youthful, practice sparkling in the mirror, and a whole lot of other things I can barely remember because I was laughing so hard, dattebayo?"

"… I am sure Lee is not in his right mind. Check his left mind, maybe he's there."

Naruto snorted. "By the way, dattebayo, where are you getting all this paper from?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**

**This was really fun to write! Anyway, I have to thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following. I really thought this wasn't going to have as much popularity as it does. You guys are awesome! Thanks to Reider for the idea to make this into a series of oneshots. Sorry about the fact that these are so short!**

**You guys know the drill:**

**R&R!**

**~dream-with-hope**


End file.
